


The Package

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Language, Violence, attack on titan - Freeform, potential Levi x OC, snk, what is this freeform thing and why is it automatically attatched to my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Levi takes a job that could possibly mean moving up and out of the Underground. It's not what he was expecting at all.
Relationships: Levi/Female OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"You Levi?"

"And you're Lord Osweiler. Let's get this over with." He says, eyeing the nobleman with disdain.

"Your attitude might cause a problem between the two of us. You might want to show more respect to someone of my station." The man sniffs importantly.

"You, 'lord', might want to remember who you're talking to and where you are." The light from a nearby streetlight glints off the blade of his knife.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably the man continues  
"500/week. A package will be delivered. As long as you're holding on to the package, the $500 is yours. As long as the package is safe and cared for, the $500 is yours. Is this understood? Do we have an agreement?"

'$500 a week', Levi thinks to himself. 'We'd be moving up and out fast with that kind of money.'  
"Sounds simple enough. When does this package arrive?"

"It will be delivered to you tomorrow morning."

"That concludes our business then." and Levi heads home.  
'500$, Farlan is going to love this.'

The next day:

"This is bad, Levi. Oh fuck, is this bad. I don't like this, not at all." Farlan is pacing anxiously, eyes going to the box and Levi.  
"That's a girl Levi. A fucking girl and she's naked!"

Levi rolls his eyes. "I can see that Farlan."

"What the fuck kind of job did you sign us up for?"

"I didn't know there would be a naked girl, Farlan."

"There's even a note in here, Levi. $500 advance. Keep her safe, keep her secret. Do what you want with her! Seriously? Do what you want with her?" He holds the note an inch from Levi's face, and he swats it away in annoyance.

"I was thinking about the money to get up out of here and get Yan into a hospital! I didn't know there was going to be a naked girl!" 

"Well I still think this is utter-"

"Would you both shut up?" Isabel says, and they stop and look at her. She's pointing to the girl and looking at them with wide-eyed concern. "Why is she here in the first place? Why do they need her watched? Why is she naked? I don't know the answer to any of these things, but we need to give her some clothes! Mine certainly aren't going to fit!"

The two boys look at each other awkwardly for a moment. Farlan is too tall.  
He looks at Levi smugly. "Well, she's YOUR package, give her some clothes."

"Ugh fine." He undoes her bindings, throws a button-up shirt on her and then for good measure ties her backup. Just in case.

"Levi, why are you tying her up?"

"She was tied up in the first place and we have no idea why. Don't you think it's safer to leave her that way?"

"Maybe we should tell the MPS." Isabel says, feeling uncomfortable

"Oh right." Farlan says. "What are we supposed to tell them? Levi ordered a girl in a box and we'd like to make a return?"

"I did not fucking order a girl in a box, fuck! Would you knock it off? If we go to the MP's, there'll be questions. We'll have them up our ass and you know darn well that they've been eyeballing us for a while now. We're going to have to hold on to her, take care of her, protect her and keep taking that $500 a week."

"Oh! And 'do whatever you want with her' don't forget that part Levi!" Farlan shoots back.

Levi rolls his eyes and then turns to the girl looking at her curiously.

'I've never been this close to a naked woman before. Well at least one my own age anyway. God I don't want to touch her again, but I'm going to have to aren't I?'  
Gulping, he reaches out tentatively.

Farlan snorts laughter.

He whirls on his friend angrily.  
"God, would you fuck off Farlan!"

"Nope." He says with a grin, watching the situation with interest.

"Well, I can tell by all the idiocy in the room, you boys think she's quite pretty. Maybe it would be easier on both of you if I handle this." Isabel chimes in with a giggle. She's about to reach in the box and wake her, but Levi stops her.

"No. I'll do it. Go get some space set up in my room for her. And those cuffs we swiped off the MP's."  
Farlan bursts into laughter at this, causing Levi to whip his head around to him again.

"It's the most secure room in the house. You know this!"

"Maybe we can use some of that 500 to get her some of her own clothes too, Levi." Isabel points out, heading for the stairs.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with a naked girl?" He mutters to himself.

"No one's ever taught you about the birds and the bees before have they, Levi?" Farlan teases.

"Would you shut the fuck up?"

For a wonder, he does.


	2. Chapter 2

'She is pretty, I'll give her that'. He thinks. 'The h/l h/c hair, her....everything else."

Gulp.

'I wonder what color her eyes are?' He reaches out to gently shake her, and her eyes fly wide with terror.

"It's okay!" He tries to tell the thrashing woman, but he doubts she hears him over her own muffled screams.  
He reaches out again to comfort her? Shake some sense into her? He's not entirely sure what he's doing.

At all.

'Maybe I should have let Isabel handle this after all.' Annoyed with the situation, he just picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

It's slow going up the stairs with her kicking and wriggling around like she is.

"That's step one!" Farlan calls as he's about halfway to his room.

"Shut the fuck up, Farlan!"

He walks into his room and looks around confused.

"Isabel what the fuck?"

"What?" she asks, genuinely perplexed.

"I said set up an area for me to put her in, you put the handcuffs on my bed!"

He can hear Farlan laughing from downstairs.

"I'm going to punch this asshole!" he thinks to himself, and looks at Isabel; waiting for a response.

"We can at least make the poor girl comfortable, and you rarely sleep in your bed as it is!"

"But I do, that's the point!" he sighs. "Fine. Whatever." He places the girl on the bed, cuffs her hands, and then removes the original bindings.

"If I take this gag off are you going to be quiet, or am I going to have to just put it right back on you?"  
She just stares at him with terrified eyes, not bothering to make a sound from behind the gag.

He pulls it down.

She screams and his hand clamps immediately over her mouth.

"Fuck!" he growls, she just kicked him in the leg.  
"Am I going to have to bind your legs, too? Please don't make me do this."

She calms down and he removes his hand again.

"Isabel, go downstairs please." he says, not taking his eyes off the girl. As soon as Isabel is downstairs he speaks to her again.

"What's your name?"

She doesn't answer, but her look of fear has turned to one of hatred.

He feels rather uncomfortable being pressed up against her like this. She's naked from the waist down after all, but he remains regardless; even pressing himself closer to get her attention.  
"Look when I opened this box I did not expect to find you. But I'm honoring my contract such as it is, and you will remain here. What is your name?"

"YN", she whispers.

'YN', he thinks to himself. 'That's such a pretty name'. He shakes his head, focusing back on her.

"Are you hungry?"

She just stares at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm going downstairs. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to put the gag back on you."

The look of terror is back, and guiltily he covers her face back up and heads downstairs.

"Well?" Farland asks.

"Well what?" Levi asks with a knowing sigh.

"Is it a match made in heaven?"

"Piss off. Isabel, do me a favor and go buy her some clothes." He hands her some of the money from their advance.

"Sure Levi!" she says, bouncing out the door.

'What the fuck did this girl do to cause her to be kidnapped, and then have a thug like me stuck having to monitor her? What am I going to do tonight? Maybe I'll just sleep down here on the couch.' He thinks about it for a moment, before shaking his head in exasperation.

'No that's stupid, what if something happens? Fuck I'm stuck keeping an eye on this girl whether I want to or not, aren't I? Should have asked more questions rather than getting so greedy about the money. All i saw was the dollar signs'.  
Sighing, he grabs some bread and cheese and heads back upstairs.

"Here." He says, removing the gag. "I have some food for you. Isabel, she was up here a bit ago? Well, she's a friend and she's going to buy you some clothes."  
He blushes. The girl just watches him distrustfully.

"Here." He tosses his blanket over her, guilty about how his eyes keep roaming to her naked legs.

"I'm not hungry. I want to go home." Her voice cracks on the last word, unused to speaking for so long.

'Pretty e/c eyes'. he thinks, and then out loud. "You have to eat something, and I'm afraid you're stuck here for awhile at least."

Her sadness at this kinda makes him feel like an asshole.  
Entirely at a loss as to what to do, Levi just goes back downstairs.  
He feels guilty about leaving her alone so much, too. He's got work to do though, and he's not sure he can trust anyone else to keep an eye on her.

'What a mess....'


	3. Chapter 3

God what a pain in the ass. He thinks, watching Farlan pay the kids who just came back from assignment.

He glances upstairs quickly, hoping she doesn't make a sound.  
'Hope she's asleep and doesn't hear the activity down here'. How would he explain the noise she might make? 

I've got a love slave chained to my bed?

Tch. He shakes his head and goes back to cleaning. 'God Farlan get this crap over with. Are you taking forever because you're hoping we'll get caught'?

Once they're finally gone, Levi heads upstairs to check on his 'love slave'.   
He rolls his eyes at this. This is what Farlan has taken to calling her, and it annoys the ever-loving crap out of him. 

Not to mention makes him blush. 

Furiously as a matter of fact. 

She's asleep thank goodness, and he gets ready for bed quickly hoping she doesn't wake up.

'Why do I bother with this', he thinks. 'I never sleep long enough to appreciate the change of bedclothes anyway.'

She does though, he can tell this by the muffled sound of surprise she makes. He continues to get dressed as casually as possible, but he doesn't feel casual. 

Not at all. 

His heart is pounding so bad right now knowing that she saw him naked that he can barely think straight!  
10 years from now this might not bother him so badly, but he's in his early twenties and his hormones are still raging, despite the stellar job he does at ignoring them.   
'God how did I get myself into this mess?' he thinks, looking over at the girl who has turned over as fast as possible so as to keep her back to him.  
Grabbing a chair from downstairs, he sets it up next to the bed and tries desperately to go to sleep.  
He can't, though. He's uncomfortable, and the dress Isabel got the girl is riding up in the back.

'Why didn't you buy underclothes too, Isabel? I swear she's in with Farlan on this. Give Levi shit about his pantiless 'love slave'.'

Assholes.

Every time his head drops, it snaps back up. Wishing he could lie down, he glances at the girl again.

Y/N.

She's staring at him.

He sits up straight.  
"Are you thirsty?"

She shakes her head no.  
"Do you need anything?"

She blushes and looks away.  
'Well fuck'. He thinks.

"Hold on."

He runs downstairs to wake up Isabel and waits anxiously outside the door. As he cuffs her back up to the bed, he can't help but notice how badly she shakes. 'Fuck, she's terrified. I need to know what happened to her, but she needs to trust me first.'

'How the fuck am I supposed to do that?' He rolls off her and onto his back with a sigh, glancing at her.

"Deal with it. It's my bed and I want to lie down."

She seems pretty calm despite the current arrangement, although she hasn't looked at him since he crawled off of top of her a minute ago.  
That wasn't easy either. Not just the fact that he was on top of her like that, but getting off of her was pretty damn hard too. Honestly, straddling her with their faces an inch apart was possibly the most difficult thing he's ever done.

Being considered the most dangerous man in the underground, what would happen to his reputation if he let this shit get out? If people found out he was so easily undone by a pretty woman? It would fold fearsome fast. A lot of thugs down here in the underground make time with the prostitutes in the area to suit their needs; and even pride themselves on the fact. Levi has always prided himself on the fact that he gets by without any of this. But now here she is. His little 'sex slave' chained to his bed, gazing up at him with a very unreadable but undeniably tempting look. 

'What's going on in her head?' he wonders.

He tries a comforting smile, or what he thinks is a comforting smile anyway. Her expression doesn't change, so he's unsure. With a sigh, he gives up and closes his eyes.  
He wakes up the next morning with a comforting weight on his chest.

YN.

The cuffs they are using afford enough room for her to be able to move her arms around, and she had gotten herself turned onto her side. Her head is on his chest and one leg thrown over the top of his.

Embarrassed by the heat her closeness is causing him, he jumps up and causes her to jump as well. She gives a little muffled cry.  
"I didn't mean to scare you." he says, and pulls down her gag. "Would you like breakfast?"

Again she shakes her head no.

"Please eat something."

She just looks calmly back at him.

With a sigh he gets up and turns to leave, but she grabs him; pulling him back to the bed with her shackled hands while gazing at him frantically.  
"Tch. What is the matter with you? Do you not want to be alone? Is that it?" He rolls his eyes, and then once more for good measure; due to the fact that her eyes are kind of making his heart flutter.

She nods slowly.

"If I stay here with you, you are going to talk and eat. Is that understood?"  
Again she nods her head, and he continues to stare at her; not moving.

"Okay." she whispers.

With a nod of satisfaction, Levi heads downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you from?", he asks as she tears into the bread he brought.

Now that the dam has been broken, she can't stop cramming food in her mouth.  
"Southern District." she says around a mouth full of cheese.

"So here in the underground."

"Yes." Her voice cracks again and he gives her a drink of water.

"Is your family in the southern district too?"

"My family is all dead, sir."

"Levi! God! Just call me Levi, please."

"Levi." she says, and the way it sounds coming off her tongue makes him feel pleasantly warm.

"Why were you in that box?"

She shrugs. "I was walking home. I waitress. The next thing I know I'm looking at you."

She smiles at him then and that warm feeling spreads, making him feel almost dizzy.

"Do you owe anyone money? Does someone close to you owe money?"

"No, not that I'm aware." She looks even more troubled than when they had started out. He reaches out awkwardly, and pats her shoulder.

Pats her shoulder.

'Wow, Levi.' Smooth.

"All right. Have you had your fill?"  
She nods.

"I'm going to have to chain you up again, I'm sorry. I will come back upstairs later."

The sadness in her face make him feel kind of like a shit, but he cuffs her hand back to the bedpost again; and takes the tray downstairs regardless.

"Well?" Farlan asks as soon as Levi comes down the stairs. For once, he isn't making teasing comments about the woman.

Instead, he's eyeing him with some concern.  
"I don't know, man." Levi says. "This is some fucked up shit."

"Well? What did she say?"

"She-"

"Wait!" Isabel comes running up. "I want to hear this, too."  
Irritated at the interruption, he continues.

"She was grabbed on her way home from work. No family."

"So she was kidnapped? The poor thing!" Isabel says, eyes brimming with sorrow.

"Jeez Levi, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Yet. Keep doing the usual, but I'm going to talk to Y/N, I have an idea."  
He walks up to his room formulating a plan as he goes.  
'Why was she chosen? Kidnappers usually have an agenda. What are their plans for her?'  
He opens the door and walks immediately to the bed.

"I have a confession Y/N." He sits on the bed, and waits for her to respond.

"Did YOU kidnap me?" Her suspicious eyes make him feel like total shit, but he manages to give her a gentle smile.

"No. No, not me. An older gentleman from the capitol brought you to me. I was to keep you hidden for an undetermined amount of time. Do you know anyone like that?"  
She laughs at this, and the sound causes butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

"An underground waitress? Know someone from the capitol? Levi!"

"Why not?" He asks defensively. "They come to the brothels,why not a diner?"  
She shrugs and waits for him to explain himself. With a huge sigh, he decides what to tell her. 

The light coming through his window creates a nimbus around her head, and he's momentarily stunned by the woman.  
"I'm making money off you being here. I won't lie, I need that money. It's why I haven't just let you go and said to hell with it. I want to help you, but Yan...." He sighs, looking down at the floor.

"Yan?"  
He's surprised by the sympathy in her voice.

"He needs a doctor. Aboveground. Something we can't afford."

They sit in silence for a moment before either of them speaks.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry for my part in it. I do some pretty shady shit, but this... this isn't right."  
He sighs, making up his mind.   
"I'm letting you go. I'll deal with the consequences."

"This Yan... is he the one that calls me your love slave?"  
Her teasing look causes his cheeks to flare up for a record breaking fifth time today, and he looks at her in surprise.

"No, that asshole is Farlan." He sighs. "Yan's condition is only going to worsen without care."  
They both sit lost in their own thoughts for a moment, before turning to each other. 

"I want to help."  
He scoffs at her, and turns away. Unbelievable.

"And there's more."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whips back around to her, annoyed.

"Your friend's situation concerns me and I would help if able, but I also want you to not let this go, and most importantly I need underwear."

She blushes furiously as she says this, and Levi almost chuckles.  
"What do you mean, not let this go?"

"I want you to find out why girls are being abducted and who's behind it. I want a stop put to it."

"How do you expect me to do that?" He asks her incredulously.

"I don't know! Do thug stuff, like beat information out of people. That's what you do, right?"

"Yeah", he mutters. "That's what we do."

'Is this woman for real? She expects all this out of me? If it wasn't for the money, I'd just... ugh, how frustrating!'  
He turns back to her then, ready to argue. It's the look on her face that stops him. The fear, the hurt and the sympathy; but mostly that hint of anger. Her indignance at it all.

"Would you please let me out of these cuffs?"

He gets up, not answering her and leaves her chained to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

He comes downstairs a moment later, motioning for Farlan to join him at the back of the room.

Yan and a couple other kids are playing dice up front, and laughing heartily at each other.  
"She wants us to look into the kidnappings. She's adamant she's not the only one."

"Well, it makes sense. Are they selling these girls at the capitol? Fucking disgusting, man. She really IS a sex slave..."

"She is NOT a sex slave" Levi growls, "and she's not going to the capitol."

"Levi, they're going to come for her eventually. You know this."

"Yeah, and we're going to get answers when they do. Are we in agreeance? Are we actually going to do something about this?"

Farlan nods, and looks to Yan. "We'll have to find another way to get the money we need."

Levi nods towards the stairs with a slight grin. "We'll keep collecting off of this for as long as we can, don't worry."

He gives Farlan a friendly clap on the arm and heads back upstairs.  
She's sitting up on the bed when he walks in, looking out the window.

He calls her name a few times, but she doesn't respond and he realizes she's upset at him for how he left. With a sigh, he walks over and undoes her cuffs one at a time. She looks at him in surprise, while rubbing her chafed wrists. A moment later he's taken off guard as she fiercely hugs him.  
Having her pressed so tightly against him is the most welcome thing he's ever experienced. His arms wrap around her reflexively for a moment, and then he pushes away embarrassed.

"I- I would l-like for you to s-stay up here for n-now." He manages to stutter out finally. "Just until I can f-figure out how t-to exp-plain about you."  
Is there steam coming off his reddened face? He's fairly certain their is. In her excitement, she apparently doesn't notice how affected he is, because she's clinging to him again and giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

'Good god woman, can you stop?' Mildly irritated, he pushes her away.

"And stop assaulting me!" He stomps out the door and leaves the excited woman alone. He needs to clear his head anyway. That woman has his head all sorts of messed up!

'She kissed me!'

'Geez Levi, it was just on the cheek...'

'But STILL!'

Yeah, he definitely needs to clear his head. The feel of her lips follows him out into the marketplace regardless, and he wanders the stalls aimlessly. The sights and sounds really are not helping distract him at all. What he needs, is to figure out who is dealing in 'lost' women.

'Well, she was taken in the southern district, might as well start there', he decides and continues through the market to an alley just past the stalls. This will lead him where he needs to go, but he's going to have to be careful. This isn't his territory.  
He can see a pub up ahead, but unsure of how many he's likely to find; stops to look around for a moment.

"Hey shithead, a little lost are ya?"

He turns. There's several thugs creating a semi-circle around him, and the largest of them has just stepped out of the crowd.

"I'm here for information only. I'll leave as soon as I get what I want." He says casually, taking in the crowd of thugs and readying himself for the worst.

"So ask asshole." The ringleader says, turning his head to the side briefly to spit.

"Kidnappings. Woman in your district. What do you know?" Just his luck, the demeanor of the group changes. The ringleader looks back and nods. Coming to the front is a small, but no less dangerous looking young man. The look on his face is mistrustful, but earnest.

"Took my sister, they did. Right out here on the street. She was here one minute, gone the next."

"Does anyone know what happens to them? Have you been contracted to keep watch over one before?"

"Yeah, a girl from your district."

"And?"

The ringleader is done being friendly apparently, and takes a threatening step forward.  
"It'll cost you."

"It'll cost YOU." Levi corrects. After a moments consideration, the thug begins to speak again.

"They picked her up, and we never saw her again." He spits again. Gross. "Ain't right."

"Yeah. That we can agree on." Levi says with a curt nod, and heads back down the alley. 


	6. Chapter 6

'More than one district has been experiencing this. Mine too, apparently. How did I not catch wind of this before?' He wonders, coming back into the house and immediately upstairs.  
He walks into the bedroom, but doesn't see her.   
'Fuck. Did she play me?' He's feeling quite angry now, and storms down the hall to Farlan's room.  
"Oi, dumbass!"  
Farlan sits up with a sleepy look around.  
"Eh?"  
"You were supposed to be watching her. Where is she?"  
"She's gone?" He asks, getting up and swinging his legs out of bed.  
"Yeah, she's fucking gone, asshole." He turns and walks out of the room, disgusted.  
'Of all the shitty ass luck.' He thinks, and then heads back to his room. He's just about to open the door when he hears giggling coming from Isabel's room.   
With a mixture of relief and annoyance, he opens the door.  
"Come to bed." He demands, eyes darting between Isabel and YN suspiciously.  
'What were they talking about? They sure are blushing....' With a shrug, he repeats himself. "Come to bed."  
She gets up and walks to the door, following him out. "Coming.... sheesh."  
"Aw, but we were having fun!" Isabel calls out. "Can't she sleep in my room?"  
"No. She sleeps with me." Levi says, feeling his face flush red.  
Isabel giggles at that. "Goodnight YN!"  
"Goodnight!"  
He realizes what's she's wearing as she crawls into bed, and his face gets even more red. 'Good lord that's short!'   
He turns around quickly, fighting the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth; and asks casually.  
"Did Isabel buy you some underwear?"  
Her face is beet red as she replies. "Yes, thankfully."  
'Oh thank god' he thinks, stripping off his shirt. He crawls into bed next to her and jumps awkwardly when her thigh touches his.  
'Here I am, crawling into bed with my 'sex slave', and acting like a damn child. It's a naked leg, Levi. Big deal.'  
An hour later, he's still lying there awake. Glancing over at her as she tosses and turns, he wishes for just an ounce of her peace.  
"Levi!"  
Farlan's urgent whisper comes through the door.  
"What is it?"  
"A visitor from the south district. Should I send him packing?"  
"No!" Levi says, sitting up and hurrying to the door. "I want to speak with him." He follows Farlan downstairs and sits across from the visitor.   
It's the same one who's sister was taken.  
"Untie him, Farlan."  
The young man rubs his raw wrists, giving Farlan a resentful look. Farlan just shrugs.  
"You came to talk, I assume? So talk." Levi says, lounging back and waiting.  
"Joseph deals with them regularly. He was full of shit, he's dealt with them on several occasions. I know it!"  
"I'll need proof...."  
"Levi, what proof other than disappearing women do you need?" Farlan interjects, and Levi just shakes his head.  
"Tell me what you know. There's more. Is a Lord Osweiler involved?"  
"No, a Lord Favryn if I remember rightly."  
"This operation is bigger than I thought then." He turns to Farlan.  
"I want you to get a small group together and check out the west district. Get whatever information you can manage."  
Farlan nods and heads out the door.  
"Yan, I want you here with him." He says, then turns to the thug; nodding towards a cot in the corner. "Get some rest."  
The thug nods gratefully, and shuffles off to get some rest.  
"Keep an eye on him. Don't let him leave. Farlan can take over when he returns." Levi mutters to Yan, and then heads back upstairs.  
"Is everything okay?"  
YN is sitting up in bed, waiting for him. He nods, and crawls into bed; trying to give as much space as possible.   
It doesn't really work, for as soon as he lies down; she's nestling up against him. He sits up in alarm.  
"The fuck you doin'?"  
"What?" She asks, pulling him down in a strengthless heap. She wraps her arms around him and gives a soft sigh. "You make me feel safe."  
'Oh no....' He looks at her, wanting to tell her something... ANYTHING to dissuade her; but she's already fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He wakes up the next morning in a tangle of limbs, his arms wrapped around her and lips almost touching hers.   
Gods, does this ever feel right! The warmth of her skin, the soft rise and fall of her breathing, even the soft smile on her sleeping lips.   
What he wouldn't give to just kiss her. She's mere centimeters away, all he has to do is...  
No.  
This isn't for him. He doesn't deserve this. Other guys maybe, but not him. But still....  
His hand slides up her waist, reaching to curiously cup her breast, and his heart is pounding insanely in his chest.  
Her eyes open sleepily, focusing on him and he pulls his hand away as if burned.  
She gives a soft, sleepy groan and snuggles up closer to him; hand running gently up his chest and he feels like his nerve endings are on fire.   
'God, this is too much! How can people stand this?' He squirms out of her grasp, but doesn't leave he bed. He just stares at her in sheer panic.  
"What's wrong?" She asks, and reaches out to place her hand on his.  
"Levi!" Farlan is knocking on the door. Levi jumps up and gets dressed quicker than he has ever in his life.  
"Coming!"   
The west district was the same. Girls missing, and girls held by a different Lord from the east district.   
This time, though Farlan brought back several thugs who had lost family members.  
"What are we doing? Starting a little army?" Levi asks, looking from one to another sullen face.  
"Well, if we do something about this, we'll need all the help we can get don't you think?"  
Levi shrugs and grabs a tray, putting some bread, cheese and a cup of tea on it.  
"Going up to see YN?" Farlan asks, grinning wickedly.  
Levi ignores him and heads to the stairs, hoping Farlan didn't catch his blush before he turned away.  
He did of course.   
Farlan's chuckle follows him up the stairs.  
She's dressed, and he gives a sigh of relief. The way she smiles at him makes him a little nervous though, and as he sets the tray on the table he backs up a couple paces.  
"You're acting strange.." She says, sitting down to eat. Her casualness is throwing him off guard a little bit.  
'What exactly were you expecting, Levi?' he thinks to himself. 'Her lying naked on the bed? Begging you to take her?'   
He shakes his head at the thought, but is blushing from it all the same. He's of course seen her naked before, but the idea feels so much different to him now.  
'I need to get out of here.' He backs rapidly to the door.   
So one more district to visit, and he's pretty sure he knows what he's going to find. He brings Isabel and Farlan along with him this time, and the three go seeking out information. Again, they bring back a few thugs from outside their district; but the scene that greets them is not what they were expecting.  
Downstairs is trashed, and Yan and several others lie beaten on the ground.  
"Oi. What happened?"  
"They took her. Said you shouldn't have been asking questions."  
"How did they find out?"  
"The kid from the south district... he's gone too."  
"Fuck. Okay, Isabel take care of Yan. Farlan, come with me."  
They head back out into the encroaching night, in search for YN.  
Nowhere. Hours of searching have left Levi exhausted and he drags himself up the stairs in defeat.   
He simply does not want to think about what they will do to her. It's too much.  
He slinks into his chair, closing his eyes.  
A soft knock comes a moment later, and Isabel comes in with a tray of tea.  
"Why aren't you sleeping in your bed, Levi?"  
He looks to his bed, then at her in despair.   
She nods in understanding and softly closes the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

They spend the next day searching to no avail. The thugs from the other districts even doing a sweep of their own territories, come up with nothing.   
As hour stretches into hour, Levi's frustration grows and he's snapping at everyone that gets in his path. Did they already take her above ground?   
She would be completely out of his reach then. There's only one place they have yet to look and that's where he started. The assholes in the south district.   
When he finds that kid that came here the other day, and that asshole Joseph, he's going to kill them.   
He swears it.  
"We're going over with all the force that we've got." Levi says, eyes brimming with fury.  
"South side?"  
"Fuck yeah." Levi says, clenching his fists repeatedly and storming back and forth restlessly.  
As they're getting ready to head out the door, they are stopped by several thugs from the other districts.  
"We want to help."  
"Yeah, if we can find one, maybe we can find our family members too."  
Levi nods gratefully, and they set out for the south, now twice as strong.  
They find the group they're looking for several minutes later, shooting dice outside a large warehouse.   
The thugs jump to their feet, all running towards Levi's group with shouts of alarm. More thugs pour out of the warehouse.  
'Fuck. There's more of them.' He thinks, formulating a plan.  
"Half to the left, half to the right! Get them in a vice!" He shouts, scanning the crowd coming towards them for two faces in particular.  
He's found one of them, and charges straight in at the shit.   
The kid's eyes widen in alarm, and then he's taken to the ground; pummeled mercilessly by the enraged Levi.  
"Where is she?" He growls, punching the kid in the face.  
The kid doesn't answer, and continues to try and fight back.  
He punches him again. "Tell me, asshole."  
The kid laughs at him, and spits; not bothering to answer. Levi looks up at the warehouse, then delivers one last punch; knocking the kid unconscious.   
He heads towards the warehouse, not looking back.

"I'm not surprised to see you, storming in like a gallant fucking knight."  
Joseph is sitting next to a bound and gagged Y/N; his hand on her thigh.  
"Have you gotten this far yet?" Joseph says, sliding his hand up even further. "It's all she's going to be used for once she's topside anyway."   
He throws his head back with laughter.  
"Well, I didn't need to tie her up for that; unlike you." Levi says, eyeing the man with hate.  
With a low growl, Joseph rises from his seat and walks forward.  
"You're fucking up my operation, asshole. Now I'm going to fuck YOU up."  
Levi walks forward as well, not intimidated in the least.  
"The lords of this city are so easy to manipulate, if you have some pretty young ladies to sell." Joseph says, and throws a hard right Levi's way.  
He manages to block it, but fuck is it ever hard! This man is strong! Fortunately for Levi, that's all he is and it becomes apparent that brute strength is all this guy has.   
He comes in fast, hitting the man several times for each cumbersome blow Joseph attempts. It's almost embarrassing.  
The door bursts open several moments later, as several thugs from every district pour in; bringing the fight their way.  
Levi momentarily catches Isabel's eye, and gives her a nod. She dashes out of the building, and all he needs to do is keep him on the ropes just a little bit longer.  
Joseph lands a blow, and it feels like something cracked as the taste of blood fills Levi's mouth. Out comes Joseph's knife.  
"Gonna enjoy this." Joseph says, and just then the MP's burst through the door; Isabel not far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who's hungry?" She yells, and the thundering sound of footsteps tells her everyone. She laughs. Isabel and Farlan arrive first, plopping down into a chair and waiting expectantly.  
"Thanks." They say in unison, and dig in the moment the plates are placed in front of them. Levi comes in next, awkwardly nudging her and smiling softly.  
"Good morning. What's this?" He asks, indicating the paper sitting on the counter.  
"News of yesterday's exploits are already out. Sit."  
He takes the paper and obliges, giving a distracted thanks as she places a plate in front of him.  
"HUMAN TRAFFICKING RING BUSTED!"  
"A DOZEN GIRLS RESCUED FROM SOUTH SIDE WAREHOUSE!"  
"THUGS WITH A HEART TAKE DOWN SEX RING! SEVERAL LORDS OF THE CITY ARRESTED IN CONNECTION!"  
"LEADER OF HEROIC GROUP WISHES TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS!"  
He shakes his head, and places the paper on the table. Now is the time to start thinking about the future, not what's done and over with. Like how they're going to get the money for Yan, for instance.  
"Where are you going?" He asks, and gets up from the table to follow her to the door. She turns with a smile and wraps her arms around his neck. This makes him jump, and she laughs.  
"Home."  
"You're not going to stay?" He was daring to hope, and his cheeks flame up thinking about it.  
"So many girls were traumatized by this. I want to help them, and I don't think you want PTSD-ridden teenage girls traipsing through your home at all hours."  
This is very true, and with a sigh of resignation he nods; tentatively placing his hands on her hips.  
"That bed isn't going to be the same, you know."  
"Keep the handcuffs there. Something to remember me by."   
Now his cheeks are REALLY flaming, and she bursts into laughter.  
"Thank you, Levi." She kisses him then, and the astounded young man honestly thinks he's in the midst of an aneurysm. Smiling at his reaction, she turns and walks away. He watches her until she's out of sight, and smiling softly to himself; turns back into the house.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Farlan asks, "For Yan, I mean."  
"We'll think of something." He says, and heads back up to his room.

Later that night:  
"You must be Levi."  
He looks the man in the eyes, angry at the situation he has found himself in.  
"You have Yan. Where is he?"  
"Kill me and you'll never know." The man nods to the knife Levi is holding, and then looks back at him. "I have a job for you. Success entails the return of your friend and a sum of money that will easily get you and your friends above ground."  
"How much money are we talking?"  
The man grins. "How much would you consider the Commander of the Scouts' life worth?"  
"Deal."


End file.
